


Love, Beauty, Magic, and Perfection

by crucio_yourself



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Motorcycles, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crucio_yourself/pseuds/crucio_yourself
Summary: Draco moves into Grimmauld place with Harry after the war. Sirius and Remus and are also living there. it takes a while to get used to but eventually, they're all just this one big gay family. One day Draco decides to explore the house and he finds the black family tree. And he didn't know that Sirius was related to him so he's shocked. eventually, Draco and Sirius start getting closer and they start talking more to make up for lost time.I suck at summaries but basically a super fluffy story where Sirius exposes Draco to a lot of shit and fun stuff :)originally posted on Tumblr: https://drac0dormiensnunquamtitillandus.tumblr.com/post/181692613736/okay-but





	1. LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> Just want to say thank you to my beta for everything!

It was awkward, to say the least. His and Harry’s relationship had bloomed after the war, to the point where Harry had asked him to move in with him… and Professor Remus Lupin and his husband, ex-convict, Sirius Black. However, he couldn’t tell Harry no, the idea of sharing a home with his boyfriend over-throwing any discomfort with living with two other people. And so, Draco moved into a house with three Gryffindor’s, two potential strangers, and the man whom he loved.

•~• •~• •~•

He heard the conversation late at night, about a week after he arrived, while wandering the halls for the kitchen. He had intended to just get a warm glass of milk (and see if he could find Harry since his lover was not in bed), but when he stumbled across the closed doors of a dimly lit sitting room, Harry’s voice carrying out into the corridor, he let his curiosity draw him closer to hear what was being said. He heard Black’s low voice but the words that were being said shook him to his core. “I just don’t understand, he’s a Malfoy! Harry are you sure?” He heard Harry’s voice in a low but harsh whisper but couldn’t make out what his boyfriend had said in response.

He knew Harry’s godfather never particularly liked him, the wary glances weren’t as subtle as the man thought, but the next words hurt him more than he cared to admit. “He’s a death eater for Merlin’s sake! How do you know he’s not trying to use you to redeem his status?”

Just the thought that he was using Harry was preposterous, Merlin they’d started dating before he even became a death eater, but Draco knew Harry values his godfather’s opinion over almost everyone. 

He had taken the dark mark only because his father had threatened to kill his mother if he didn’t, and he wouldn’t ever put his mother at risk if he could prevent it. He had told Harry this as soon as he could get back to Hogwarts, and Harry had told the headmaster, who “kidnapped” Narcissa and placed her in the safety of Grimmauld Place. Draco had to keep his “death eater” act and became a spy for the order. 

It was one of the reasons he loved Harry, he took the people he cared about seriously and did everything in his power to help them. When he felt the first tear slip away, he silently slipped back into their room, returning to bed alone, letting his fears and sadness drive him to sleep.

•~• •~• •~•

The next morning Draco found himself being risen to the feeling of a wet cloth across his cheeks. When he opened his eyes, he saw piercing green eyes shining with worry. “Love? Why were you crying?” Draco mentally cursed his pale skin when he realized his tears must have stained his cheeks. He looked up at Harry for a moment before staring at his lap. He refused to meet Harry’s eyes after that.

Even after years of a relationship, Draco was still very fragile when it came to trust. He trusted Harry, he really did, but even a small quip as to why Harry chose Draco out of all the people, left Draco feeling worried that Harry might leave him. And of course, Harry understood this. He understood everything. It was difficult being on the receiving end of a bunch of hateful comments and remarks all because of the person whom you are dating, and so Harry understood the need to cry occasionally. He would simply hold Draco in his arms and assure him through his words and his touch that he would never leave Draco and those hateful comments were just words.

•~• •~• •~•

But when Harry heard Draco’s jumbled words this morning he didn't know what to say. “Heard… last night… sitting room… godfather… hates me…” Harry was able to catch some of the words tumbling out of Draco's mouth through half-sobs, but when he made sense of what Draco was saying he silently cursed. He knew some of the things Sirius said last night were greatly disturbing, Remus even had to knock some sense into Sirius, and Harry was slightly mortified at the thought that Draco might have heard something and taken it the wrong way. For the time being though, Harry continued to soothe Draco until his crying came to an end and convinced his lover to come down for breakfast. 

Once everyone was at the table, he plunged head first into what was troubling his family. “I love Draco. Draco loves me. Draco moved in with people he didn’t know to make me happy. Sirius, Draco was very hurt by what you said last night, and I’d like you to apologize. In this house we are a family, a weird family and a super gay one, but a family nonetheless. I don’t like knowing that one of my family members is being hurt by another. I don’t know how much of yesterday’s conversation Draco heard, but Padfoot if you would explain what you came to terms with last night that’d be great.”

When Sirius heard Harry’s little speech he immediately felt guilty for the things he had said. Like he realized the night before, it was quite hypocritical of him to judge Draco for his last name, that was like someone judging him for being from the Black family, and he knew he hated it when people did that.

After that day. Sirius didn’t doubt Draco’s love for Harry and became more aware of himself around Draco, making little jokes here and there and overall just including Draco in things which he hadn’t bothered to do before. He started to work towards getting to know his godson’s boyfriend more, and began to look past the things that were done in the past. 

•~• •~• •~•

Draco was a bit bored. Remus and Harry had gone out to get some groceries and Sirius was in his room doing God knows what. Draco decided to explore. He hadn’t really bothered to go anywhere besides the kitchen, sitting room, library, and of course his and Harry’s bedroom. But he decided that he might as well take a closer look at his new home, and maybe clean the place up a bit.

He made his way through the house shooting cleaning spells at each room he ventured in and altogether banishing some things like those bloody house elf heads. He was mid-cleaning spell when a weird looking tapestry caught his eyes. He ventured into the small sitting room, seeing a Slytherin green tapestry with, were those faces? Yes, it was a tapestry with a bunch of faces and names on it. He read the bold Latin letters on the top of the worn tapestry, reading out loud EN STIRPS NOBILIS ET GENS ANTIQUISSIMA BLACK, and then roughly translated it to The Ancient and Noble House of Black. He made an intuitive guess that this must be Sirius’ family tree and became intrigued. Sirius never really talked about his family. He started tracing his way down the tree starting from the roots of the tree, where the name Phineas Nigellus Black was stated. He was surprised to see the Blacks assorted with people like the Longbottom’s, Yaxley’s, the Weasleys (!), and Merlin even the Potter’s. He noticed many pureblood surnames, but then again, he shouldn’t have been so surprised since the Blacks were a part of the Sacred 28. He noticed a few of the faces were burned off, like Sirius’. He almost fell however, when he spotted his mother’s name and saw her animated face staring back at him. When he traced his eyes further to the line next to his mother’s name, he was shocked to see his own name. If he was reading this correctly, Sirius was his mother’s cousin, which meant Sirius was Draco’s second cousin. He knew his mother’s maiden name was Black, but he didn’t expect them to be so closely related. His mother and father barely mentioned the Black family.

He must’ve sat there for hours, startling slightly when he felt another presence sit beside him. “That’s you isn’t it?” Sirius asked Draco “Yes” his words sank into the heavy air, the room only filled with awkward tension. “Does that make me your cousin or uncle in a way?” Sirius once again questioned “I guess it does” when Draco answered this time it was with a wave of uncertainty. “I never knew any of my mother’s side of the family besides Bellatrix” They launched into a conversation about Sirius’ childhood memories with his mother and her siblings. It started out hesitantly and awkward, but as time passed they became more comfortable, Sirius telling stories exaggeratedly and Draco listening. He found it weird to hear his mother being addressed as Cissa and Bellatrix addressed as Bella, but let Sirius continue his stories.

They sat there for hours reminiscing about the childhood pranks Sirius and Regulus would pull on their cousins. He told Draco about how he remembered how much of a trouble maker his mother was, making quiet but deadly plans. She never got caught, instead blaming it on others and Draco laughed, he must’ve gotten that from his mother. He was told how hot-headed Bella was, and how she always wanted her way. And how Andy was always making sure the others never got caught. This was before Hogwarts of course.

Neither noticed Harry or Remus slip into the room and silently start watching them, until of course Harry dropped the spoon he was eating his ice-cream with and it made a loud clattering noise startling the two men. When Sirius saw the chocolate ice-cream in Remus’ hands he immediately plopped himself into his lover’s lap and started eating the ice-cream. Draco proceeded to follow Sirius’ lead, grinning as he passed him by and plopped into his own lover’s lap, spooning the coffee ice-cream and feeding Harry. He wasn’t much of a fan of coffee ice-cream, he preferred mint-chip, but he wasn’t against feeding Harry.


	2. BEAUTY

Meeting in the ‘Black’ sitting room, as they now called it, became a daily thing for the makeshift family. Every night, right after dinner, the four residents would meet in the sitting room and talk. It was usually just Sirius sharing stories about his cousins from when he was younger, or stories about the marauders from his teen years. Occasionally, Remus would pitch in with the stories about his years at Hogwarts as well. It was all cheerful and light-hearted, the family bonding over memories from the past.

After about two weeks of meeting in the room, both Draco and Sirius got disgusted by the state the room was in. There was dust coating every surface in the room, and filth everywhere. The following week was spent cleaning the sitting room, and then it eventually evolved into cleaning the entirety of the house. The process took a good month, but by the end of said month Draco and Sirius had bonded even further over their similar decor ideas, and the result had the house looking much more colorful than before.

•~• •~• •~•

One afternoon, Draco was sat on the floor of the sitting room, Harry sitting on the couch above him and was playing with Draco’s hair. Harry had come to love Draco’s hair now that it wasn’t always slicked back and stiff. He was pleasantly surprised to find that his boyfriend’s hair was, in fact, a bit curly and not perfectly straight and took every opportunity to play with Draco’s hair. Harry made a comment about how he thought Draco would look cute in a braid, and then all of a sudden Harry was being shoved aside and Draco felt Sirius’ hands in his hair. “I envy you Draco, you have the best of both the Black and Malfoy genes. It's sleek and elegant like a Malfoy’s, but soft and curly like a Black’s. You should be proud of your hair. I always loved playing with Cissa’s hair. It reminded me of silk every time I braided her hair.”

By the time Sirius was done with Draco’s hair, it looked like he had a regal crown made of braids around his head. Harry couldn’t help but say “How is it possible to look cute and hot and sexy at the same time?“ which caused everyone in the room into fits of laughter.

•~• •~• •~•

After that day, Sirius doing Draco’s hair became a regular thing. Sirius experimented with different hairstyles, sometimes straightening it, sometimes curling it. A month had passed before Sirius got the idea to cut Draco’s hair. Draco was initially a bit wary of the idea, but when Sirius showed him a muggle magazine with the haircut he wanted to imitate, Draco fell in love. He let Sirius shave off both sides of his head, leaving the middle long. Sirius informed them that this hairstyle was called an undercut.

A week had passed since Draco had cut his hair, a week in which Harry would not stop touching Draco’s hair, when Sirius had another brilliant idea. He entered the sitting room one day with a bunch of bags from some muggle store. When the other members looked inside, the bags revealed boxes of muggle hair dye. 

At first, Draco was completely against the idea of Sirius dying his hair, what if it ruined his hair? He heard what chemicals did to people’s hair. But Sirius explained to him that he had bought vegan, eco-friendly hair dyes that wouldn’t damage his hair. Draco relented, the idea of changing his hair to something that wasn’t a constant reminder of his father intriguing him.   
The next three hours were spent with Sirius fussing over Draco’s hair in the bathroom, the latter sitting patiently, if not a bit worriedly, under Sirius’ gaze. As Sirius worked, he told Draco about how after Hogwarts, he had spent a year or two at a muggle college taking a small course on hair cosmetology. He had found he was quite good at it, and bragged about how he had got apprenticed under a relatively known hair-stylist a short while after he got his degree. 

Once Sirius declared himself finished, he stepped out of the bathroom with Draco, who had a cloth covering his hair from the other occupants of the room. Sirius did a dramatic drumroll on the side table, before flicking his wrist and revealing Draco's new hairstyle with a little “Ta-da!” and a huge grin on his face. 

Draco looked quite smug about the outcome, having seen his ‘new’ hair in the bathroom mirror, and was now watching Harry’s eyes widen in awe, then quickly dilate with a sort of hunger in his eyes. Before he had the chance to say anything, he was being dragged out of the room by his boyfriend and was being slammed into the wall of their bedroom. 

“Draco… new hair… Merlin… so fucking hot… I love you.” Harry mumbled through heated kisses, his hands carding through Draco’s hair. Draco kissed back with amusement, astonished that a new hairstyle was all it took to turn Harry on. They didn’t get very far before Sirius was poking his head into the room and was exclaiming very loudly, “IF YOUR GONNA SHAG DON’T FORGET TO USE A CONDOM CHILDREN! SAFETY FIRST! DON’T BE SILLY, WRAP YOUR WILLY! BEFORE YOU TAP IT, CAP IT!” Then the door slammed shut and all you could hear was Sirius’ cackling and Remus’ stifled laughter. 

Harry and Draco broke apart dumbfounded, before dissolving into a fit of laughter. They returned to the sitting room, a bit flushed and sporting swollen lips, but they resumed their assessment of Draco’s hair, which happened to be a bit more tousled than Sirius had originally styled it.


End file.
